Whose Partner?
by AngelicDragons
Summary: What is Kensi thinking when she meets Talia?
1. Kensi

**My first fic for NCIS LA. Let's see if I can do the characters justice.**

**For some reason I've become obsessed with the characters thoughts during scenes. I just think its great fun to read into what they say, the actions they take, and especially the faces they make.**

**Here is Kensi's point of view from Deep Trouble when she meets Talia. I love the scene. The look on Sam's face always cracks me up. I did my best to get the character right. Just remember that who you are internally isn't necessarily who you show to the world.**

***** Wow, there were some serious errors in spelling and grammar in here. Sorry about that. Had to have been tough to read. Thanks to the Guest who pointed them out. I've gone over it again and I hope it reads smoother. I'll be much more careful next time.*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.**

* * *

_Partner? Did she just call Deeks her partner? What the hell? Deeks is my partner. We have a 'thing'. She hugged him. Like hugged him, hugged him. That was not a friend hug._

"Hey." Kensi reached out and shook her hand. _I think I hate her a little bit._

"I thought you were an imaginary friend." Talia fired off.

"Imaginary friend?" Kensi looked over at Deeks. _Again, what the hell?_

"You were on another assignment the last time we hooked up."

Deeks jerked like he had been hit with a cattle prod. "Partnered up. Partnered up. They teamed us up because of a … there was an explosion at a fish market."

Kensi could tell that Sam was about to break out into hysterics. At least Callen pretended to not be enjoying this.

"Right. Yeah." _This absolutely cannot be happening. He did not… with her while I was gone. Why? Why did she have to show up while I was gone? And he didn't even mention her. She said HOOKED UP? Not hooked up, hooked up, right? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO PRETTY? Wow, that sounded petty and pathetic even to me._

Kensi took a deep breath. _Get a grip Kensi. Get a grip._

"Something wrong?" _Why is she staring at me?_

"Oh, no, sorry. Just not what I pictured." Talia replied.

"Oh yeah, what…what did you picture?" _I'm going to deck her. I can see it coming._

"I don't know. I guess the name threw me. When I heard Kensi, I just expected Barbie's Malibu cousin. Thought I would be seeing a blond California girl."

"Not even close." _I hate her. I really hate her._

"I can see that now." Talia responded.

"Ok then. We are going to run down this lead. We will let you know what we find." Callen interjected and quickly departed the field of battle.

"You three should talk." Sam offered helpfully. "See if you can find something to help on this." He followed his partner in his retreat.

Kensi glared at them as they walked away. _I will get the both of you for this._

"Alright, why don't you follow us to the boatshed?" Deeks offered.

"Good I'll grab my car." Talia smiled in response.

"See you there." Kensi returned the offending smile.

_And now she is coming to the boatshed. Wonderful._

"She's pretty." _What am I saying? Shut up Kensi._

"Who, Talia?" Deeks fired back.

"No Queen Elizabeth." _Please Deeks, please don't toy with me about this._

"Regal maybe. I always thought her sister Princess Margaret was the hot one."

POW! Kensi caught him right in the arm.

"Don't be an idiot." _He deserved that hit. Absolutely._

"You are the one that brought up the Windsor sisters."

"You can't tell me you don't think she is attractive."

"You know what, I've honestly never even noticed."

BAM! Another shot to Deeks.

_Okay, maybe he didn't deserve that one. It was sort of a trick question. He couldn't really win. He was trying to throw me a life line. I should have taken it._

"Alright. Ok. I've not noticed that she is not not attractive."

"She's beautiful." _Shut up Kensi! Just shut the hell up! Are you trying to encourage him?_

"You're beautiful."

KAPOW! One more hit to the chest.

_Damn it Deeks can't you be ser… Crap! He said I'm beautiful and I hit him. Way to win his heart and mind. He pays you a complement and you slug him without listening._

"I don't know why you punched me then. What is that for?" Deeks said rubbing his quickly becoming sore chest.

"For good luck." _Oh that was lame. That was so lame. Way to fold under the pressure Kensi. Another woman shows up trying to take my man and I hit him. What is wrong with me?_

"That's, that's not good luck."

"Just get in the car and drive." _Because I'm certainly not making things better right now by talking. Or by acting._

"Rabbit's feet, four leaf clovers, those are good luck. Your abusive nature, there is nothing good lucky about that."

_I suck. I suck, so bad. He tells me I'm beautiful, unprompted, and I slug him. I'm sure there was a point somewhere in my life when I knew the proper way to reward a man for sincere flattery. There has to have been, and I'm absolutely certain that punching him in the chest is not it. _

_Crap. We are already at the boat shed. Come on Kensi, get it together. I can do this. He is my Deeks. I have to fight for him._

"Last time I was here you had to carry me to the bathroom. Remember that?" Talia said glancing back at Deeks as they walked in.

"She had a stonefish spine stuck in her leg." Deeks stuttered out as an explanation.

"Right." _This is not getting better. I need a moment to collect myself. _

"Excuse me…" Talia started.

"I'm going to go…" Kensi tried to interrupt.

"Please, after you." Talia said motioning to the bathroom.

"Oh no, you go ahead, please." _What are you up to?_

"I can wait." Talia stared her down.

"No, no. Guest first." _Just go. I can talk to Deeks if you just go._

"I insist." Talia dug her heels in.

"Why don't I…I'll run to the bathroom. Just go to the…" Deeks offered trying to defuse the situation.

"Noooo. Yoooou back away." Kensi said using her finger to push Deeks back. _You are not going to leave me out here with her. That would end very badly._

"You know what, I suggest you go after me. You see, he refuses to put the toilet seat back down, and I can't tell you how many times I've had a wet butt thanks to him." Kensi left the room. _Wet butt? WET BUTT!? I've been kidnapped by aliens and replaced by a robot. That's the only explanation for saying something that stupid and embarrassing._

She entered the restroom, closed the door, and faced the mirror. _Alright, I need to get a grip. I just left Deeks out there alone with her. I need to get my A game together right now._

Kensi fluffed her hair out and straightened her clothes. She turned on the sink, ran her hands under the cold water and placed them on the back of her neck. She undid her pony tail and brushed her hair out with her fingers letting it fall gently on her shoulders.

_I'm going to walk back out there and show her who Deeks belongs to. He went around the world to save me and I'm not going to lose him to some DEA floozy. Deep breath. This is what I do. I flirt and seduce men as part of my job. Men that would kill me if they knew what I was doing. Why the hell can't I a get it together now. Because none of those men could break my heart._

Kensi braced herself, opened the door, and reentered the room. She didn't realize she was still playing with her hair until she saw the look on Talia's face.

_If she wants to dazzle Deeks with intelligence, I can do that as well._

"They're forced to interact with each other. The smarter ones realize they have a lot more to gain by working together rather than shoot one another over a street corner."

_Cute. You go ahead and take your shirt off. That's not Deeks's thing. I'm Deeks's thing._

She looked into Deeks eyes as he began to stutter.

_I'm Deeks's Fern._

* * *

**And there it is. I'm thinking about doing it from Deeks perspective but I don't know if I can pull of a serious Deeks, even in his own mind. I'm definitely thing about doing a Callen/Sam point of view. That enjoyed the situation entirely too much. I'll just wait and see what sort of response there is and go from there.**


	2. Deeks

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. I was surprised by the numbers of follows and favorites. I hope this lives up to expectations. A lot more dialog in this one because Deeks and Talia do most of the talking. Hope it doesn't take from the story.**

**Please leave reviews. I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Even constructive criticism is appreciated. It helped me fix the many error I made last time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

"What's shaking partner?" Talia Del Campo called walking up to the group of agents.

Deeks swung his head up to see who was talking. "Hey!" _Oh no._

"Hi!" Talia walked right up to Deeks.

"Hi! Hi. Hi?" _What are you doing? You can't hug me. Kensi is right here. Don't do it. Don't do it. "_Alright there. Hi." _She did it._

"You guys make this mess?" Talia asked taking a step back.

_Be cool. Just be cool. You don't want Kensi to get the wrong idea. _"Yea we did. DEA agent Talia Del Campo. You remember agent Callen, agent Hanna." Deeks pointed to the senior agents.

"How you doing?" G replied.

"Good to see you again." Sam did is best not to laugh.

"You too." Talia flashed them all a smile.

_Ok. Let's shut all this down before anything really bad happens. _"And this is special", _very special, "_agent Kensi Blye."

"Hey."

_OK, that wasn't exactly cordial, but nobody is fighting._

"Aahh, you actually do exist. I thought you were an imaginary friend." Talia looked Kensi up and down.

_So much for no one fighting._

"Imaginary friend?" Deeks could tell that Kensi was starting to get aggravated.

"You were on another assignment the last time we hooked up."

_WHAT? HOOKED UP? NO! NO! There was no hooking up. No hooking up of any kind. Is she insane?_

"Partnered up. Partnered up, teamed up. Partnered up. They teamed us up … there was an explosion at a fish market." _Oh my life sucks. I'm so screwed._

"Yea. Right." Kensi didn't really sound like she believed it.

"What's your connection to Michael Wilson?" G tried to bring the conversation back to the case.

_I owe you one G. A big one. Thank you._

"The DEA has been following the Herrenvolk brotherhood. They move half the meth on the west coast." Talia actually sounded professional.

"What about coke?" Sam jumped in.

"Not traditionally but they've been forming some new alliances. Why?" The DEA agent replied.

"Something else we are working on, nothing big." Sam replied flatly.

"Right, you guys hate to share."

_Did she just look at me when talking about sharing? I have to be imagining things. OH no, now she is staring at Kensi. This will end poorly._

"Something wrong?" Kensi looked unhappy.

_Please just let this end._

"Just not what I pictured." Talia laid down what sound like a challenge.

"Oh yea? What did…what did you picture?" Kensi glanced around at the rest of the team.

"I don't know. I guess the name threw me. When I heard Kensi, I guess I just expected Barbie's Malibu cousin. Thought I would be seeing a blonde California girl."

_Oh no. This is going to end so badly. So, so badly._

"Not even close." Kensi bristled.

"I can see that now."

"OK then. We are going to run down this lead. We'll let you know what we find." G quickly took his leave of the deteriorating situation.

"Yea, you three should talk. See if you can find something to help on this." Sam quickly followed after his partner leaving his parting shot.

"Sure you don't want me to come with you?" _Please save me. Please._

"We're good." Sam responded with a large grin.

_That's it. I don't owe either one of you. Leaving a man behind. That's just wrong. Now I'm stuck._

"Ah, why don't you follow us to the boat shed?" _Please let the earth open up and swallow me whole. This is California, it can absolutely happen._

Deeks started walking toward the car. He just wanted to get out of here.

"She's pretty"

"Who, Talia?" _Come on Kensi, don't do this. You have to know there is nothing there._

"No Queen Elizabeth."

_Maybe she will just let me dodge. There is now way this line of questioning ends well. _"Regal maybe. I always thought her sister Princess Margaret was the hot one."

**POW**

_Ow. I should have seen that coming. _

"Don't be an idiot."

"You are the one that brought up the Windsor sisters." _Just drop it, please._

"You can't tell me you don't think she is attractive." Kensi looked seriously aggravated.

"You know what, I've honestly never noticed." _There. You have your answer. Come on Kensi. You have to know you are it for me. How else would I answer the question?_

**POW**

_UFF. Son of a … that hurt. I guess she isn't going to let it go._

"Alright. Ok. I've not noticed that she is not not attractive." _That's as close as I get. I'm not going to say anything else. Nothing that could hurt you. Nothing that would make you feel bad. Nothing I would feel bad for saying._

"She's beautiful." Kensi practically shouted.

_Not compared to you Kens. _"You're beautiful." _Oh Crap! I said that out loud. We aren't supposed to talk about out th…_

**POW**

_Oh come on! I didn't deserve that._

"I don't know why you punched me then. What is that for?" Deeks grabbed his arm.

"For good luck." Kensi offered weakly.

"That's, that's not good luck." _Maybe if I keep talking I can change the subject._

"Just get in the car and drive." Kensi definitely sounded aggravated.

"Rabbit's feet, four leaf clovers, those are good luck. Your abusive nature, there is nothing good lucky about that." _Just keep rambling my man. Keep rambling. This way she's not talking and I'm not thinking._

* * *

Deeks, Kensi, and Talia entered the boat shed.

"Last time I was here you had to carry me to the bathroom. Remember that?"

_Oh come on. Can't we really stop this nonsense already? Talia, why are you doing this? I have to explain it to Kensi._ "She had a stonefish spine stuck in her leg."

"Right." Kensi didn't sound like she believed him.

"Excuse me." Talia said heading toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to go..." Kensi began heading the same way at the same instant.

"Please after you." Talia offered.

"Oh no, you go ahead please." Kensi was trying to be nice.

"I can wait." Talia had a stern look on her face.

"No, no, guest first." Deeks could tell that Kensi's smile was forced.

"I insist." Talia's smile looked just as fake.

_Ok, time to put a stop to this before it gets completely out of hand. _Deeks started toward the restroom. "Why don't I… I'll run to the bathroom. Just go to the…"

"Noooo. Yooou back away."

_What are you doing Kensi?_

"You know what, I suggest you go after me. You see, he refuses to put the toilet seat back down, and I can't tell you how many times I've had a wet butt thanks to him." Kensi walked off toward the restroom.

"I don't think that means what you think that means." _What is wrong with me? What is wrong with her? _Deeks looked at Talia's questioning glance. "What? Sitting on a toilet without looking down, that's just plain reckless." _Shut up Deeks. Shut up._

"Alright." She came right at Deeks.

POW

_Mother…now they are both hitting me? This is ridiculous._

"That is for not telling me how beautiful she is." Talia said backing away.

_You have now idea._

"You should have seen the last one." Deeks tried to laugh it off.

"Uh-hu. It all makes sense now. I get it." Talia smiled knowingly.

"What makes sense now?" _This can't be good._

"You partner is smoking hot and you are very clearly madly in love with her. So…"

_Nope, not good at all. Time to stick to the party line and shut this conversation down. _"No no. No no. We're very close, obviously. But it is much more of a brother and sister relationship."

"Really. So you are telling me that you never Tick-tick." Talia even made a fist pump action to get her point across in case Deeks didn't quite understand.

_You mean the single greatest night of my entire existence? You mean that? You mean the night I'm afraid that I will never have again? _"That would be against regulations."

"That's not a no."

"Nnn." _Just keep quiet. Don't say anything stupid. For once in your life keep your mouth shut._

"Uh-ha. You know, I wouldn't have let regulations have stopped me if we were partners." Said in a husky tone.

"I'm sorry just to clarity, if you and I were partners or if you and Kensi were partners?" _As long as we aren't talking about me and Kensi._

"Either or." Talia whispered.

"Wow. Going to go ahead and save that image in my head." _That should embarrass her into changing the topic._

"Why don't you tell me why you guys burned down Michael Wilson's house?" Talia steered the conversation back to business.

_Nope, no classified intel for you. Maybe if you had been nicer to my partner. _"Because, that's how we roll. What can you tell us about the Herrenvolk brotherhood and these uh, these new alliances?"

"Well there are 450 active gangs in Los Angeles, which translates to about 45,000 gang members. The irony of the prison system is once you guys bust them, they all…end up…in the same…place." Talia trailed off.

Kensi came walking back into the room. She had let her hair down and adjusted her clothes just so.

_OH MY GOD! It's Fern. She looks so good. Better than good. I have got to get rid of Talia. I bet she smells like Gunpowder and Sunshine right now. Would it be inappropriate to walk over and smell her?_

"They are forced to interact with each other. The smarter ones then realize that they have a lot more to financially gain by working together than shooting each other over a street corner." Kensi said in a voice a little lower than normal.

Talia noticed the changes as well and removed her over shirt. "Exactly."

_Really, cleavage. That's all you have? Kensi comes out here looking like sin on legs, in work clothes no less , and all you have is a lowered neck line? Sorry Talia, you are completely out of your league._

"Hmm." Kensi responded giving Deeks a look.

_Kensi, you have to stop looking at me like that. Please stop looking at me like that. I'm going to forget my own name. They are both looking at me. Time to say something. Please be intelligent._

"Uuuuhhmmm, so what about the…the… "Deeks clears his throat. _I know exactly what that neck taste like._ "The Herrenvolk brotherhood.. ah.." _She is so hot._ "they are allying themselves with someone I suppose…because they've got to do that." _What was I saying?_

"I'll help you out. We thought they may have been working with the Brana Sola cartel, but as of this afternoon, any proof we may have had went up in smoke." Talia jumped in to stop the stuttering.

"That makes…it..diffa…cult." _Look away from Kensi before you start drooling. Ah crap, looked at the cleavage. Stare at the wall. The wall is perfectly safe._

"Uh-hu." Talia tried not to laugh.

"Poof!" Kensi said making a little hand motion indicating an explosion.

Everyone heard Deeks sigh of relief when the screen came to life with Eric's face on the screen.


	3. Callen and Sam

**Here is the G\Sam thoughts. I had to do this one a little different with two people having their own separate thoughts. I hope that it isn't to confusion. It's shorter because they cut out earlier. Also they don't exactly have a dog in the fight, so it changes the feel.**

**I'm really glad everyone like this idea. I know it just my interpretation of what happened but I think it added to the scene.**

**This is going to be the last one. I've tried to do Talia but she keeps coming off as just mean and that's not the feeling I got during the scene. I don't want to do just to finish the set if I can't do it right.**

**Thank you for all the follows and comments. Keep them coming.**

* * *

"What's shaking partner?" Everyone looked up to see DEA agent Talia Del Campo approaching the group.

Sam: _Partner? She worked with him once. Is she trying to mark her territory? Oh, this going to be a mess._

"Hey!" Deeks answered with something between surprise and fear.

"Hi!" Talia repeated.

Deeks answered as she approached him. "Hi! Hi. Hi?" Talia reached out and embraced Deeks. "Alright there. Hi."

Sam: _And a hug? Kensi is going to kill you lady. Go ahead and end your own life._

G: _This could turn ugly._

"You guys make this mess?" Talia said flashing smiles everywhere.

"Yea we did. DEA agent Talia Del Campo. You remember agent Callen, agent Hanna." You could feel the tension bleeding of Deeks.

"How you doing?" Callen decided to play it low key.

"Good to see you again." Sam had no intention of letting this opportunity to make Deeks squirm pass him by.

"You too." Talia still hadn't taken her eyes off Deeks.

"And this is special agent Kensi Blye."

Sam: _Special? Yeah as in 'special to Deeks' agent Kensi Blye._

"Hey." Kensi answered defensively.

"Ahh, you actually do exist. I thought you were an imaginary friend." Talia simple statement actually sounded a lot like a challenge.

"Imaginary friend?" Kensi was quickly becoming aggravated.

"You were on another assignment the last time we hooked up." Talia actually did say that like an innuendo.

Sam and G exchanged a look of "You've got to be kidding."

Sam: _Hooked up?! HAHA! That is the best word choice ever. That's just wrong lady. So very funny, but so very wrong. I should really feel bad about watching this, but it's just too good._

G: _Really? Hooked up?_ _Kensi is going to shoot her. Right here in front of a hundred witnesses._

Some of the color drained out of Deeks's face. "Partnered up. Partnered up, teamed up. Partnered up. They teamed us up … there was an explosion at a fish market." Deeks sounded like someone kicked Monty.

"Yea. Right." It was obvious that Kensi wasn't convinced.

G: _Alright. Time to put this back on track before either Deeks or Kensi hurt Del Campo or one another._

Callen interrupted the conversation. "What's your connection to Michael Wilson?"

"The DEA has been following the Herrenvolk brotherhood. They move half the meth on the west coast." Talia answered the question professionally.

Sam: _Right G, work time. We can get back to "The Young and the Restless" later._

"What about coke?" Sam inquired.

"Not traditionally but they've been forming some new alliances. Why?" Talia tried to at least get a little information.

"Something else we are working on, nothing big."

Sam: _Nope, not giving you anything. I appreciate the entertainment though._

"Right, you guys hate to share." Talia almost sounded resigned to not learning anything, but was distracted staring at Kensi.

"Something wrong?" It was clear Kensi was about done with the game Talia was playing.

"Just not what I pictured." Talia obviously wasn't done though.

"Oh yea? What did…what did you picture?" Kensi's response clearly said 'Tread lightly.'

Sam: _You should be very careful how you answer this question._

_G: Now I know how people felt right before detonating the first nuclear weapon. _

Talia eyes blazed with a lot of mischief and not a little mayhem. "I don't know. I guess the name threw me. When I heard Kensi, I guess I just expected Barbie's Malibu cousin. Thought I would be seeing a blonde California girl."

Sam: _Kensi as a Barbie? I would laugh if I wasn't afraid she would open fire right here, right now on every last one of us._

_G: That's it. Time to go._

"Not even close." Is what Kensi actually said but it sounded more like 'You are dead meat.'

"I can see that now." Talia had obviously humored himself.

G: _Time to exercise my team lead prerogative._

"OK then. We are going to run down this lead. We'll let you know what we find." With that G walked away.

Sam quickly followed. "Yea, you three should talk. See if you can find something to help on this."

Sam: _I'm going to hell. If Michelle was here she would kill me for doing that to Deeks, but seriously, how often do you get to watch someone get ambushed like that. Kensi is going to kill him. Deeks is going to want to kill me._

"Sure you don't want me to come with you?" Deeks said in what sound specifically like a whine.

"We're good." Sam wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy.

Sam: _Oh no. You are so on your own for this situation. On second thought, maybe we should bail him out here._

"You think it is safe to leave Deeks alone with those two?" Sam was a little worried.

Callen looks at Sam like he couldn't be serious. "Hell of a lot safer than being here when the claws come out."

As they both got in the car, Sam hesitated before starting the car. "Look G, that was funny and no one enjoys watching him squirm more than me, but aren't we sort of leaving a man behind here?"

"Sam, how long did I stay at your place?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Three and half, four months." Sam had to think a minute.

"In that time, how many times did I become involved in a disagreement between you and Michelle?"

Sam went to answer but G cut him off.

"BUZZ! Trick question. The answer is never. You never get involved in a fight between a couple." G looked at Sam like one would look at a small child. "Come on Sam, you're married. I shouldn't have to explain this to you." Callen sighed. "When you take sides, once the fight is over and the couple makes up, you are the one that took sides. They remember that sort of thing. The one you took sides against holds a grudge and the one you took sides with turns on you to shore up the couple relationship. It's lose-lose for the outsider."

G looked at Sam and could tell he wasn't completely convinced.

"Fine. Right now Kensi is perfectly capable of killing Agent Del Campo and she probably wants to hurt Deeks a little too. The thing is that in a few hours Del Campo will be gone and tomorrow Deeks will be forgiven, so who would that leave out in the cold?"

Sam started the car. "What was that address again?"


	4. Talia

**Ok, I lied. I've been working on this before I did Sam and Callen. This is what finally shook out. It was some high points, but I still feel it's the weakest of the stories. I still like Kensi's the best.**

* * *

"What's shaking partner?" Talia said walking up to the group but singling out Deeks with her greeting. _He looks just as good as I remember, real good._

"Hey!" Deeks said with a note of surprise in his voice.

"Hi!" She returned with a little more enthusiasm.

"Hi! Hi. Hi?" Deeks stiffened a little as she wrapped her arms around him. _Just couldn't help myself. He feels so snuggly. _ "Alright there. Hi."

_Ok, I need to back this down a little. Act like I've done this before. Done a case before, not Deeks. _"You guys make this mess?"

Deeks was able to handle this question with a little more aplomb. "Yea we did. DEA agent Talia Del Campo. You remember agent Callen, agent Hanna."

"How you doing?" Callen nodded his head toward her.

"Good to see you again." Sam said with slight amusement.

"You too." She said politely.

"And this is special agent Kensi Blye." Deeks made sure to add emphasis to 'special'

"Hey." Kensi responded.

"Ahh, you actually do exist. I thought you were an imaginary friend." _You certainly look like you stepped out of someone's imagination. Are you part freaking amazon?_

"Imaginary friend?" Kensi looked confused.

"You were on another assignment that last time we hooked up." Talia offered as an explanation.

_OH MY GOD! Did I just say hooked up? I said hooked up. That is not what I meant. Not what a meant. Hold it together. Play it cool. Maybe everyone will just let it slide._

Deeks started sputtering. "Partnered up. Partnered up, teamed up. Partnered up. They teamed us up … there was an explosion at a fish market."

_Thanks Deeks. That made this entire situation so much more comfortable. Couldn't you have just let it go?_

"Yea. Right." The Amazon didn't seem convinced by his denial.

Callen asked. "What's your connection to Michael Wilson?"

_Thank goodness that somebody here is smooth and professional. _"The DEA has been following the Herrenvolk brotherhood. They move half the meth on the west coast."

"What about coke?"

"Not traditionally but they've been forming some new alliances. Why?" She decided to answer Sam with her own question.

"Something else we are working on, nothing big." Sam shut her down.

"Right, you guys hate to share." _Cause I would certainly like to share things with Deeks. He just does things to me. Oh, I so need to get it together and get a social life._

"Something wrong?" The Amazon asked.

_I was staring. Crap. _"Just not what I pictured." _At least not what I had hoped. I could take some blonde bimbett._

"Oh yea? What did…what did you picture?"

"I don't know. I guess the name threw me. When I heard Kensi, I guess I just expected Barbie's Malibu cousin. Thought I would be seeing a blonde California girl." _Oh yeah. That was mature. Come on, flirting is one thing, but now I'm just being a bitch._

"Not even close."

"I can see that now." _You're more like Wonder Woman. All you need is spandex, bracelets and a rope._

"OK then. We are going to run down this lead. We'll let you know what we find." Callen took his exit.

"Yea, you three should talk. See if you can find something to help on this." Sam left his parting shot.

_Thank you for making this so much worse._

Deeks tried to get Sam to help with his escape. "Sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"We're good." Sam responded.

"Ah, why don't you follow us to the boat shed?" Deeks said fleeing for the car.

* * *

"Last time I was here you had to carry me to the bathroom. Remember that?" _That's just lite conversation. No more silliness._

"She had a stonefish spine stuck in her leg." Deeks explained to his partner.

"Right." His partner responded with complete disbelief.

"Excuse me." _I just need a moment to put myself together here._

"I'm going to go..." Apparently the Amazon had the same idea.

"Please after you." _That's fine, I'll stay alone with Deeks. You scamper off._

"Oh no, you go ahead please."

"I can wait." _Just go._

"No, no, guest first."

"I insist." _Just let me be polite here._

"Why don't I… I'll run to the bathroom. Just go to the…" Deeks tried to defuse the situation.

His partner wasn't having any of it. He poked her finger into this chest. "Noooo. Yooou back away."

"You know what, I suggest you go after me. You see, he refuses to put the toilet seat back down, and I can't tell you how many times I've had a wet butt thanks to him." Kensi said and this left the room.

"I don't think that means what you think that means. What? Sitting on a toilet without looking down, that's just plain reckless." Deeks was rambling.

"Alright." _You have got to be kidding me._

POW

She hit him in the chest.

"That is for not telling me how beautiful she is." _Like Greek goddess, warrior princess beautiful._

"You should have seen the last one." She could tell Deeks was trying to play it off.

"Uh hu. It all makes sense now. I get it." _All the good ones are taken. My life sucks._

"What makes sense now?"

"You partner is smoking hot and you are very clearly madly in love with her. So…" _You two are obviously a couple. _

"No no. No no. We're very close, obviously. But it is much more of a brother and sister relationship."

_What sort of idiot does he take me for? _ "Really. So you are telling me that you never Tick-tick." She made a gestured with her hand to make sure he understood since he was playing dumb.

"That would be against regulations."

"That's not a no." _You have so done the bad thing with her._

"Nnn.", was the only response Deeks would give.

_Fine, you want to play it cool. Let's see how you play this? _"Uh-ha. You know, I wouldn't have let regulations have stopped me if we were partners."

"I'm sorry just to clarity, if you and I were partners or if you and Kensi were partners?" Deeks challenged.

_Challenge accepted. Game on. _"Either or."

"Wow. Going to go ahead and save that image in my head."

_You win that round. Let's get some business accomplished before I really embarrass myself. _"Why don't you tell me why you guys burned down Michael Wilson's house?"

"Because, that's how we roll. What can you tell us about the Herrenvolk brotherhood and these uh, these new alliances?" Deeks replied.

_Great, sexual banter is easy, getting real information is hard. _"Well there are 450 active gangs in Los Angeles, which translates to about 45,000 gang members. The irony of the prison system is once you guys bust them, they all…end up…in the same…place."

_What the hell? How can she look like that in the same clothes she walked in there with?_

"They are forced to interact with each other. The smarter ones then realize that they have a lot more to financially gain by working together than shooting each other over a street corner." Kensi entered the conversation.

_I am not going to sit here and just get crushed like this. How about this Deeks? How do you like this?_

Talia pulled off her over shirt and pulled down the neck line of her t-shirt.

"Exactly." _How did I end up here? I just threw out years of working hard to gain the respect of teammates and colleges to get into a pissing contest with an Amazon. How did I get so turned around by blonde hair, blue eyes, rock hard abs, a crooked smile, and scruff? I bet that scruff feels real good against soft skin. I bet those rock hard abs…argh!_

"Hmm." Kensi murmured.

"Uuuuhhmmm, so what about the…the…" Deeks cleared his throat. "the Herrenvolk brotherhood.. ah.. they are allying themselves with someone I suppose…because they've got to do that." Deeks attempted a complete sentence.

_At least I'm not the only one out of sorts. Problem is he isn't out of sorts because of me. _"I'll help you out. We thought they may have been working with Brana Sola cartel, but as of this afternoon, any proof we may have had, when up in smoke."

"That makes…it..diffa…cult." Deeks looked all around the room except at the two woman.

"Uh hu." _I never stood a chance._

"Poof. " Kensi said make hand motions mimicking an explosion.


	5. Hetty

**I would like to thank the guest reviewer that pointed out that Wonder Woman is the Amazon Princess. That was the point of the reference. It seemed fitting because they talk about her being Wonder Woman a couple of times.**

**This problem doesn't fit and it certainly doesn't happen when the other scene happens. I better writer would know when to stop, but I'm not a better writer, so her is Hetty later in the day talking to the dynamic duo. I felt she deserved her turn.**

* * *

Hetty sat at her desk watching her agents as they finished up their paperwork. _This silliness has to stop. Especially after the ridiculous display they put on today._

"Miss Blye. Mr. Deeks." Hetty called from her desk. "A moment of your time, please."

She could see the nervous looks they gave one another. _Yes, this is absolutely about the thing you most desperately don't want to discuss._

"Please take a seat."

Both Kensi and Deeks took seats in front of Hetty's desk. She sipped her tea slowly. She learned long ago to give agents under her command plenty of time to wind themselves up before broaching a subject. She set her cup back into the saucer and then set both on her desk. _There, they look sufficiently uncomfortable._

"Quite the display the two of you put on today." _That would be sufficiently vague to really get them going. I bet keeping to type, Deeks speaks first._

"What display would that be Hetty?" Deeks shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"DEA Agent Talia Del Campo of course. I don't believe an active crime scene is the best place to attempt a booty call, Mr. Deeks." _That should push him right over the edge._

All the blood drained from Deeks face. "WHAT! NO! I mean no. There was no attempt at a booty call. No booty. No calling." Deeks looked at Kensi who appeared to be about to hyperventilate with laugher and then back at Hetty. "How do you even know what that means?"

_And the mouse walks into the trap. _"I'm old Mr. Deeks, not dead. But, you do have a point. I believe the term used was 'Hooked Up'.

At this Kensi finally lost her fight with laughter and broke out into hysterics. Deeks simply covered his face with his hands. Hetty could barely hear him from behind them. "There was no hooking up. Ever."

"Did you not notice she was attractive Mr. Deeks? Or is there someone else you find more beautiful?"

That stopped Kensi's laughing fit cold. "Huh?"

_Got your attention did I Miss Blye. _"Don't think your behavior at the boat house wasn't noticed Miss Blye." _And she denies in 3. 2. 1._

"What behavior? There was no behavior." Now Kensi's face was turning colors.

"Preening in the bathroom mirror for one. Then using the move I showed you to distract that Serbian arms dealer. I believe you called it 'Sin in the Skin'. The twirl of the hair, the sway in the walk, the width of the stance, and, of course, the use of the eyes and mouth to draw attention to yourself."

Hetty leaned back in her chair. _Now I have their attention. Let's see if I can help them move forward._

"This denial has to stop." Both Kensi and Deeks looked like they had been hit by a truck. "It's killing the both of you. You are great people, great partners, and would be a great couple. That is if you would just get out of your own way."

_This guess could cost me some mystique, but if I'm right, they will believe I can truly read minds. _"I mean, the two of you have already slept together."

It was Deeks that betrayed them. His slight little smile at the memory let Hetty know she was right.

_Bingo!_

"The two of you trust one another with your secrets and your lives. Is it such a big leap to trust one another with your hearts?" _That's enough positive reinforcement, time for some negative._ "Agent Del Campo did apply for a position here." Hetty picked up a form off her desk as if she was reading over it. "We can always bring her in on a trial basis to work with the two of you."

Deeks and Kensi both responded instantly, "NO!"

_Progress._ "Alright then. If that's the way you feel about it. Have a good evening agents."


End file.
